preyfandomcom-20200223-history
Morgan Yu
Morgan Yu is the main protagonist of Prey (2017), depending on the player's choice, they can choose at the start of the game to change Morgan's gender to male or female. History Background Morgan Yu, sibling to Alex Yu was born in 2005 to a German businesswoman and an accomplished Asian neuroscientist. In 2027, Morgan was employed by TranStar industries in the testing of experimental Neuromods and shortly thereafter was transferred to it s orbital space station Talos I, where over the course of the next three years they would become part of the leading scientific team inventing the Psychoscope. Early on, a Typhon that managed to breach containment caused Morgan to conclude that the Typhon were too dangerous to be allowed to live and tried to stop the experiments. This led Alex to take extreme measures to incapacitate Morgan. Alex had Morgan's first neuromods removed, which as a side effect also erased their memory of the events which took place after they had the neuromods installed. They were then paired with an elaborate simulation of their apartment complex, which led them to believe that they were still on Earth. In 2032, they were to be used as a test subject for more Neuromods. At some point in time, Morgan figured out what was happening and escaped, but foreseeing that they would be captured again, they reprogrammed an Operator named January to help the future amnesiac self by planting neuromods that would be able to help Morgan fight their way out of the station before being recaptured and having their memory erased once more. Morgan also managed to create a bug out of a bag of resources as well as a key card that would give them access to secure areas. They were able to store it in the simulation lab, though Alex Yu managed to find it and remove the key card. However, sources on Talos I indicate that the original assumption of Morgan disapproving of the experiments with the Typhon was somewhat incorrect. In the beginning of the testing of neuromods, Morgan Yu was in full approval of the experimentation and advocated complete use of the Typhon material even with the memory loss that happened upon removal of the neuromod. Subsequent removal and adding of various neuromods showed a previously unknown side effect of personality drift as well as slowly influencing various portions of their mind in different directions. This caused Morgan's personality to completely change in a way that their previous opinions were wiped away and was left mentally unstable, resulting in violent outbursts. Prey (2017) Morgan wakes up what seems to be an "apartment" on Earth. They are contacted by their brother Alex Yu who tells them that they need to get to the TranStar building. They put on their TranStar uniform and are taken to to the TranStar building. They meet their brother and do a series of tests until a Mimic takes the form of Dr. Bellamy's coffee cup and begins to attack the scientists. The staff use a gas to sedate Morgan. Morgan wakes up from their apartment and are contacted by a Science Operator called January. It tells them that they need to escape from their "apartment". In doing so, they find themselves in a lab and learned that the "apartment" was actually a simulation and based on their apartment complex which was Morgan's suite. As Morgan escapes from the lab, they witness and battle against Mimics and Phantoms. They learn that they are on a space station, Talos I, a space station owned by TranStar, which is inhabited by the alien lifeform Typhon. January makes contact with Morgan and leads them back to their office, and to more neuromods, where a video explaining part of the situation plays, before being abruptly cut off by their brother Alex Yu. After being cut off he goes to find Dr. Calvino's office to restore the connection to the Looking Glass servers which Alex had cut him off from. Upon returning to his office and resuming the video he is told by his past self that he has to destroy Talos I and states that nothing can survive, including himself. Personality and skills Morgan is highly intelligent and resourceful person being able to hack various devices on Talos-1 and even reprogram an Operator for their needs. They are also are adept in various weaponry and tools ranging from a wrench to a shotgun and a GLOO Cannon. Morgan also help create or down right invented a major amount of advancements seen on Talos-1 such as the Psychoscope, Typhon modifications, and others. Trivia * Morgan Yu's last name might be an indirect reference to Corrinne Yu, American game programmer that on one point worked on the iteration of original Prey in 1998. * Morgan Yu's last name could also be reference to you as in the player. * The first name could be referencing Morgan Freeman. Protagonist from the Half-Life series. * Even though Morgan can be heard talking in the trailers, the only times they speak in the game are prerecorded messages, Gallery Snapshot 001z.jpg|Morgan's suit with their last name on it. T7xsj5o86yJdYKvHCzpF9-650-80.png|Male Morgan checking his red eye in the reveal trailer. Xpru8.jpg|Morgan Yu office Tomasz-zaborek-morgan-tpose.jpg|Male Morgan model Prey-Female-Morgan-Yu.jpg|Female Morgan concept art Prey BothMorgans 610.jpg|Both Morgans concept art Promotional 15325398 1834780750111744 3324156034940010849 o.jpg|Male Morgan on Game Informer cover 2017-01-cover-spread-cov2-800z.jpg|Female Morgan on Game Informer cover Category:Prey (2017) Characters Category:Protagonist